NIDCR's technology transfer office processed 300 material transfer, confidentiality, and collaborative agreements in FY 2012. NIDCR maintains an approximate 5:1 ratio of outgoing materials as compared to incoming materials. As of mid-August, there were 4 new licenses executed in FY2012 for therapeutic products related to vaccines and gene therapy, as well as diagnostic and basic research products. Total royalties for FY2012 are expected to exceed the allocated budget for the NIDCR technology transfer office. Four Employee Invention Reports were filed. The TDC Office was asked to help process Animal Transfer Agreements, and in response, the office worked closely with the VRC and high-volume users to establish procedures to accommodate this request. The new procedures and agreement form (508K approved in accordance with NIDCR policy) is expected to improve service for internal and external customers. The volume of communicationsfor example, the TDC responded to approximately 5,000 emails and inquiresreflects the large workload processed by this office. Funds from NIDCRs first clinical CRADA were sufficient to support a full-time research position and a project analyzing the effect of gum chewing on salivary flow. Dr. Bradley spoke and participated in a panel discussion on ethics and technology transfer at the Association of University Technology Managers (AUTM) eastern regional meeting. To improve efficiency and provide better service to NIDCR investigators, the TDC Office built consensus to adopt electronic acceptance of agreements that enable plasmid distribution through Addgene. The office improved compliance with record retention rules by developing a procedure to terminate legacy agreements.